Portable electronic devices, e.g. cell phone, tablets, etc., are now commonplace with both adults and children having their own devices. For a user to have quick access to their electronic device, the electronic device is often held in the hand, stored in a pocket, stored in a purse or bag, or laid on a surface near the user. Each of these propositions has its own drawbacks. For example, an electronic device held in the hand can be easily dropped or grabbed out of the user's hand. An electronic device stored in the pocket can be bent and suffer damage, accidentally activate an application, or be easily stolen from the user's pocket. An electronic device stored in a purse or bag can be difficult to locate, delay access to the device causing missed calls or messages, and can also suffer damage from other items within the purse or bag. An electronic device laid on a nearby surface presents an easily visible and accessible object for stealing. Further, it presents an opportunity for a user to walk away and forget their device, and provides the possibility that any calls or messages coming through and being displayed on the device are visible to non-user individuals nearby.
In certain instances, a user carries their portable electronic device in a dedicated carrier, e.g. a carrier designed to carry only the device itself. However, many dedicated carriers provide a protective covering that must be opened in order to provide access to the interactive display of the device. Even if the carrier doesn't require opening to access the electronic device, it at least provides a protective covering that adds both bulk and weight to the electronic device making the electronic device and its dedicated carrier unwieldy.